In Italy
by bubblezbuzz
Summary: Paris is said to be the City of Love. But for Hermione Italy would do just fine. A/N This is the back story of Five Years. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated.
1. Where Latte Spills Leads to Shopping

A/N: So I decided to create a back story to Five Years. I will admit I am not the best in creating romance so it might be a bit . . . corny. Tips and advice are much appreciated to help me improve in that genre. Please review.

* * *

"Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's pouting face. "Because I want to," she repeated.

"I still don't see why you have to abandon us," grumbled Ron.

"I'm taking a vacation, Ronald."

Ron opened his mouth to dig himself into a deeper hole but was cut off by Ginny. "Ignore him. Go to Venice and find yourself a sexy Italian man."

Ron choked slightly. "What?" he spluttered.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry. "Stay out of trouble," she warned jokingly.

"Not possible without you," he shot back as he hugged her.

And with that Hermione Granger boarded a plane to Venice, Italy.

Hermione quickly found the closest coffee shop as soon as she arrived. It was a quaint little shop tucked between a bookstore and an artist's studio. 'Buon Giorno," she called out.

"Cappuccino?" asked Amelia, the owner's daughter, as she reached for a clean ceramic cup.

Hermione smiled. She had been here only a few times and they already knew the drink she ordered. "I think I'll go with a latte today in to-go cup. Going out to see the sights, any advice?"

"Let's see. . .you should go shopping first. Venice can get hot during these months so you don't want to be walking around in jeans. Mercerie is always a good place to start. Just take the canal to get there. You could probably spend your whole stay shopping," replied Amelia as she absentmindedly made the drink.

Hermione laughed as she took the drink. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

She turned to go and walked straight into the unfortunate person who had been standing behind her. "How can I – oh," Amelia trailed off.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned as she took the napkins Amelia handed her. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? Of course you're not alright. I'm really sorry about your shirt."

Hands stopped Hermione's ramblings and her unfruitful ministrations to stop the spread of her drink. "It's alright, really."

Hermione blushed as she caught site of exactly who she spilled her latte on. Ginny's parting words rang in her head and she blushed harder. "I'm really sorry," Hermione repeated.

"You can wash it in the back." Amelia suggested and she gestured to the door behind her.

Hermione let out a breath of air that she wasn't aware she was holding. "I have the worst luck," she mumbled as she propped her elbows on the counter.

"It could have been worse," Amelia said as she produced a mop.

"How? And let me do it, I made the mess!"

"It's my job. If Mama caught you cleaning the floors she would smack me on the head. And you could have been drunk."

"Who would be drunk at eight in the morning?" Hermione asked as she grabbed more paper towels to soak up most of the spill.

"It's never too early to get drunk. It wasn't that bad either. He was kind of hot."

"Amelia!" Hermione cried out in half horror and half embarrassment.

"You don't think he was hot?"

"That's not the point." Hermione collapsed in a nearby chair. "This was supposed to be a vacation."

"And what vacation doesn't include a dark tall stranger?" Amelia asked as she finished cleaning.

Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands. "You're worse than Ginny," she moaned.

"Who's Ginny?" asked a voice that wasn't Amelia.

Hermione shot up out of her seat and nearly caused the chair to tumble to the ground. She blushed again, cursing herself silently. "A friend from home," she replied.

"I think I would like this Ginny," Amelia said as she assumed her post behind the counter.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hermione turned to the man. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged. "Nothing that can't be fixed but I think you might want to take ice drinks from now on."

"I should still make it up to you."

"How about I go sightseeing with you?"

"That sounds – what?"

The stranger shrugged. "I can show you the sights."

Hermione could only open and close her mouth. "She would be happy to, Christopher."

And that's how Hermione Granger found herself on a gondola next to a complete stranger whom Amelia vouched for. "And you say I find trouble," came a voice that suspiciously sounded like Harry's in her head.

"What brings you to Venice?" Christopher asked.

"I'm taking a break from London. There are some things that I just needed to get away from. Plus I've always wanted to go to Venice. How long have you been here?"

Hermione couldn't help but admire his eyes as he replied. In the store she thought they were a dark slate gray but now they were an amazing green blue. "Three weeks. I might stay another week and then head to Florence. I've been working a lot. You could say I'm a workaholic. My boss almost had to drag me onto the plane. He's been calling everyday just to make sure I'm not working."

"Where do you work?"

Christopher paused as he thought of his answer. "A branch of the D.O.D," he replied.

Hermione frowned. "DOD?"

"Oh sorry, Department of Defence," clarified Christopher, "How about you?"

Hermione briefly thought of his reaction if she told him she worked in the Department of Magical Affairs and Creatures. "I also work in the government. My section is currently working with a couple of human rights and animal protection groups. It's a lot more boring than it sounds."

"As long as you enjoy doing what you're doing it isn't boring. You sound like you love your work."

"I actually never thought I would be working for the government. I thought I would have my own bookshop or researching by now."

"And engaged?"

Hermione turned to him sharply, rocking the gondola. "Sorry but what?"

Christopher held up his hands. "You look like a girl who would be engaged by now." He backtracked quickly from the look on Hermione's face. "I mean, you must have had a lot of men chasing after you in London."

Hermione's annoyance quickly turned to a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. She did get flowers and gifts from admirers but that was after the war. "Not really. I didn't have time to pay attention to boys like the rest of the girls my age. It's ironic because my two best friends are boys and they didn't really notice I was a girl until we were fourteen."

"You're kidding right? How did that happen?" Christopher asked as the gondola stopped. "I've got this."

Hermione protested but the smile he shot to reassure her made the words die. She continued on with her story as Christopher helped her out. "Our sister schools were visiting for a competition. Ron and Harry put off asking anybody. They were complaining about when Ronald discovered that I was a girl."

Christopher gave a snort of laughter. "Seriously, he said that?" he asked.

"I quote: 'Hermione, you're a girl.' "

"Please tell me you hit him."

"I almost did. But it actually gets worse."

"You must be kidding."

Hermione shook her head. "He thought everyone else was oblivious too and he wouldn't believe me when I told him I already had a date."

"Who did you go with?"

Hermione smiled as she remembered Ron's face. "His hero," she replied with a grin.

"That must have shut him up," Christopher said as she walked among the shops.

"Ron has the emotional range of teaspoon and incredibly thick. He got angry and told me I was fraternizing with the enemy."

"And you're still friends with him?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ron is Ron. He has his faults but he's also incredibly loyal and I guess he grows on you."

"Did you date him?"

Hermione stopped and turned to him. "How did you guess?"

"Most guys don't know how to express their feelings. He was probably jealous," Christopher replied as he turned to admire some of the glasswork.

"I considered dating him. Everyone thought we would. He's convinced that we're soul mates," Hermione said as she held up a glass butterfly to admire it in the light.

The old man approached them. "A pretty butterfly for your pretty lady friend?" he asked in English with a thick Italian accent.

"Oh we aren't –"Hermione started.

"Sure, we'll also get the orchid, the peony and one of the spheres," Christopher said as he pointed to each item. He turned to her again. "And you don't think you're soul mates?"

Hermione turned to him, slightly distracted. "No, we've been friends for ten years now," she replied.

"Thank you, Angelo," Christopher said as he paid for the glass work now carefully wrapped and packaged.

"Shall I send it to your hotel? You look like you have an exciting day ahead of you," Angelo said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, again. "That would be much appreciated, Angelo. We should also get you something else to wear."

"I really don't understand you," Hermione said as they continued on the cobbled steps.

"What isn't there to understand?"

"I spilt a latte on you. A really hot one and you're taking me shopping?" Hermione asked with notes of skepticism.

"It isn't everyday a pretty British spills her latte on me," Christopher teased.

"So you take every girl who spills coffee on you shopping?"

Christopher gave her a cheeky grin. "Only the pretty British ones."

"And here I thought I was the only one," Hermione shot back in the same tone.

"Maybe you're the last?"

Hermione didn't know how to reply to that question. "Well, you're the first person I spilled coffee on."

"You plan on spilling some more coffee on other innocent men?" Christopher asked as they paused in front of a small clothing shop.

"I wouldn't call you innocent."

"You wound me, Hermione," Christopher said as he dramatically clutched his chest.

Hermione laughed freely despite the stares from other tourists. She picked a blue sundress and turned to the store owner. "I'll take this one. Do you have a change room?" she asked in Italian.

"Yes, in the back. You can see how it fits first," the young woman replied.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She turned to Christopher. "I'm paying for this."

The dress fit nicely. It was spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline. And the blue was gorgeous. She poked her head out to see Christopher waiting for her. "I already paid for it," were the first words he said.

"I do have money you know. And what if I didn't look nice in it?"

"You would look nice in anything," he said without hesitation.

Hermione caught the young woman fighting back a giggle. "Didn't I say I would pay for it?"

"You can pay me back by going to dinner with me."

"Which you'll pay for it anyways; how does that work out?"

"Your company will be more than enough compensation."

Hermione thought the young woman was going to overload from their conversation. "You're impossible," she said as she gathered up her clothes.

She turned to the young woman. "Can I have a bag for my clothes?"

She felt a slight pressure around her head as she took the bag offered. Christopher had placed a floppy white straw hat on her. "Why would I need a hat?" she asked.

"You need to protect yourself from the sun. Long exposure to UV rays has been linked to getting skin cancer you know."

Hermione caught her reflection in a mirror. The hat did look good on her. "I'm paying for it."

"I never said I would," Christopher said as he took the bag away from her.

She playfully swatted at him and for the first time in years she felt free

Despite her initial misgivings Christopher had been excellent company despite his tendency to try and buy anything she had taken the slightest interest to. Christopher made her feel like a woman; a feeling that she had long forgotten after spending so much time with Ron and Harry. He listened to her talk and it was refreshing to find someone who she could talk to without them getting confused within the first five words. Ginny's words flashed through her mind again and she could feel herself turn red again. Christopher wasn't Italian but he was definitely attractive. And she could probably stare at his eyes if it wasn't considered impolite and not to mention weird. "You okay? You look red," Christopher asked as he bent down to look at her in the eyes.

Hermione gave a startled squeak. "I'm fine," she said quickly as she mentally scolded herself.

"This is your hotel?" asked Christopher as he looked at the ancient looking building.

"Um, yes," Hermione said, her heart still thudding at the sudden closeness.

"Wow, who are you? It's almost impossible to book here," Christopher asked.

Hermione's mind raced to reply without mentioning that the hotel catered specifically to witches and wizards. "My friend knows the owner," she replied.

It wasn't a real lie. Kingsley did know the owner. But when you're part of the Golden Trip and partly responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord people usually would do anything for you. A bellman came out. "Miss Granger," he said as he bowed slightly. "Shall I have the packages sent up to your suite?"

The bellman's eyes flickered slightly to Christopher and Hermione knew it was a code asking if Christopher knew about magic or was a wizard. "That would be lovely, Robert," Hermione said.

Robert quickly disappeared inside with the bags leaving the two alone again. "Thank you for today. I had a great time."

"I think you forgot that you owe me dinner," Christopher pointed out.

It was Hermione's turn to grin cheekily. "I did say I would but I never said when."

She turned to go but Christopher was quick to step in front of her. "I'm going to get that dinner."

Hermione gave a smirk worth of a Malfoy but her eyes gave away her laughter. "I'd like to see you try."


	2. Where People Find You

**I finally updated. Sorry about it being so late. If you find any mistakes please point them out. Remember to review!**

Christopher Roberts smiled as he watched Hermione disappear into her hotel. She wasn't his usual type- a civilian. But when she started to ramble on after she spilt her latte on him he had found her adorable. He had surprised himself when he suggested he take her sightseeing. It had been spontaneous and spontaneity got people killed in his line of work. But he was on vacation not at work; Coulson had seen to that. So, here he was in Venice because, like he told Hermione, Coulson had dragged him to the airport and booked the next flight that was across the world.

He knew she had omitted parts of her story but so had he. But his mind couldn't but be suspicious of the bellman, Roberts. He had caught the brief questioning eyes. It was almost as if Roberts had been asking Hermione something. He brushed the thoughts away. She was staying at a hotel that was known for its exclusive clientele.

His thoughts turned to Hermione. It had been easy to talk to her. She was intelligent, maybe even a genius. He suspected that she had was use to breaking down complex ideas into simpler terms and had been excited to find that he could keep up with her to an extent. He liked her. And if he wasn't who he was, he probably would actually consider pursing a serious relationship. But he wasn't normal and having a weakness, like a serious romantic relationship, had always been on his taboo list. But, came a voice that sounded like Coulson, he was on vacation and this, whatever it was, was just a fling.

Hermione sat in the middle of a circle of her newly acquired items. She picked up the butterfly and smiled as she admired the way it glowed in the setting sun. Her smile faded as her gaze settled on her forearm. She set the glass butterfly down and brushed away the powder that covered her scar.

Christopher had been the first, in many years, to make her feel special and beautiful But he wouldn't think so if he could see the permanent mark that marred her skin. Hate for Bellatrix bubbled forth and Hermione quickly forced it down. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead thanks to the Wesley matriarch.

If only Christopher was a wizard. She had sent out a small thread of her magic towards him and hadn't felt a drop of magic in him. He would have reacted to it if he was a Squip but there had been nothing. Hermione huffed as she dropped onto her bed. She had the worst luck with men. Christopher was one hundred percent muggle. And if a stray Death Eater found about him and Hermione wasn't there to protect him.

She closed her eyes to try and shut out images of the various ways they would kill him. But they still came; each more terrifying than the last. She shot up. This could be just a fling but she couldn't risk it. If he ended up dead it would be all her fault.

The plan was to avoid him and if she couldn't just say she wasn't interested. But plans don't often go the way they are supposed to. Which is why Hermione found herself suffering from Amerlia's giggling and coos of how cute the two of them wer. Hermione sighed and tugged at a stray thread of her cut off jean shorts. "What are you two doing today?"

"Hermione owes me dinner. But I was thinking the Piazza San Marco first and then maybe a tour of the Grand Canal."

Hermione brightened at the sound of going to see the famous square. "I brought my camera with me this time," she said as she patted her shoulder bag fondly.

"You better start now then. The square gets packed pretty quick."

Christopher smiled as he stood and offered his arm to Hermione. "Shall we?"

* * *

Hermione eyed the Campanile as Christopher tugged her closer to the monstrosity. "Why are we going up there?" she asked again.

"The view is fantastic. You'll love it."

Hermione dug her heels in. "You mean you'll love it. I hate heights."

Christopher turned to her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it. "I don't fancy falling out 100 meter tower that has a history of collapsing."

"You're not going to fall and it isn't going to collapse. Don't you trust me?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I do but-"

"Just trust me. I'm not going to let you fall," Christopher cut in gently.

Hermione looked at him and cursed mentally again for the man possessing probably the most stunning eyes. "If I fall, I'm going to bring you down with me."

Christopher laughed and the two resumed their way to the tower.

He struggled not to laugh at the sight of her. Hermione had her eyes closed tightly and she was muttering something underneath her breath. Her hands clutched the railing in a death grip. "Hermione, just don't look down."

"You do realize telling somebody not to look down they'll look down," she said, not opening her eyes.

"Don't look up."

She blindly elbowed him and he managed to loosen one of her hands. He winced slightly at her grip on his hand. "I've got you, Hermione."

Hermione let out a slow and shaky breath and let go of the railing completely. She reached out and he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his neck. He pulled away slightly and gently cupped her face. "Hermione, just look at me okay?"

She cracked her eyes open slightly and then immedialty shut them. "I looked."

"Then can I have the camera then? I want to take a few pictures and then we can go."

Hermione nodded and fumbled with her bag. "Here."

Christopher smiled and turned the camera on and pointed it at her. "Say cheese."

Hermione snapped her eyes open in horror. "No, I hate pictures."

Christopher grinned. "You opened your eyes."

Hermione tensed as her eyes flitted from one place to another. Her breathing became quicker."I'm going to die," she moaned.

"Look around you, it looks beautiful doesn't it?"

Hermione took a moment in her panic to see what he was talking about. And it truly was beautiful. "Wow."

Chirstopher quickly distracted her before she began to think of how high they were off the ground. "Take my picture?"

"Aren't you two adorable?" gushed an elderly woman who apparently had watched the whole exchange. "Aren't they, Robert?"

"You're quite lucky, lad," Robert said.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest any real relationship but the woman prattled on. "You remind me of us when we were young. Robert actually proposed here. We're on our fiftieth anniversary. Oh, we should get a picture of the both of you together."

Before Hermione could register anything the camera was taken away from her. "Just let them have their fun," Christopher muttered as he drew her closer to him.

Hermione nearly jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her against him. He was deliciously warm. "Smile," the woman said as she grinned broadly and the shutter clicked. She paused to look at her handiwork and if it were possible her smile grew larger. "Perfect."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she took back her camera.

The elderly couple went off with the wife almost glowing and prattling off about how cute and sweet the picture had looked. Robert just smiled. "Fifty years; they must really love each other. Let's see the picture."

Hermione couldn't help but think that they did look perfect. They looked like a couple. And some irrational part of her wished that they could be. She quickly shut off her camera and the image vanished. "Now how about that tour?" she asked. Christopher turned to her; his eyes showing a strange emotion. "Christopher?"

The look vanished and he smiled her. "I hope you're not afraid of water as well as heights."

* * *

Hermione browsed through her pictures as she waited for Christopher to come back with the gelato. She gave a sigh as she shut off her camera. "Hermione!"

She froze at the familiar voice. "No, no, no, no, no," she chanted as she turned and prayed that it was just a figment of her imagination.

A familiar lanky red head bounded towards her. "Hermione!" he repeated as he came to a stop.

"Ron!" she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you of course."

"What?"

Ron ignored her tone and continued to grin. "I knew you would be bored without me. And I knew you were just waiting for me to come to your rescue."

"What?"

"You really didn't have to go all the way to Italy so that we could be together, Mione. It's-"

Hermione cut him off; her incredulity turning to anger. "Ron, does Ginny know you're here?"

"Don't worry about Ginny. She thinks I'm in Ireland. Now, how about we get some of that gelto?"

"Hey, I got you Dark Chocolate."

Christopher had taken the perfect opportunity to show up with two cones of gelato. "Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron."

"So you're Ron," Christopher said as he handed Hermione her cone. "I'm Hermione's chauffeur."

Hermione nearly choked. Ron's face screwed up in confusion. "Then where's your car?"

"This is Venice. I use a gondola."

Ron relaxed slightly. "Well, there's no need for you anymore."

Hermione nearly crushed her cone. "Sorry. I have contract that says I'm can't until the end of the week. I could get in trouble with the boss," Christopher said as he took a bite out of his gelato.

Hermione's eye caught sight of the busy crowd parting. There was a flash of Weasly red and emerald green. "You sure Ginny doesn't know where you are?" Hermione asked.

"Positive. Even if she did she's pregnant. How much-"

"Quite a bit, dear brother."

Ron froze and his eyes bugged out. Hermione suddenly felt considerably better. "Ginny, Harry, you're here. What perfect timing?"

Ginny flashed her best friend a smile before she turned to her brother. "Ronald, I thought you were in Ireland."

"I was and then I came here. I just bumped into Hermione and her chauffeur by accident."

"I wish I had some popcorn," Christopher whispered to Hermione.

"Come on. Harry, I'll see you in London."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You have a horrible sense of direction don't you?"

Hermione gave him a playful glare. "Just tell me."

"We're almost there. You seriously don't recognize where we are?"

Hermione took in her surroundings. "It looks different in the dark."

"Okay, close your eyes."

"You're kidding right?"

"Just trust me."

The three words echoed in Hermione's head and she slowly closed her eyes. Christopher smiled even though she couldn't see it. He carefully guided her along the twisting cobbled lanes and soon he brought her to a stop. "Okay, open."

Hermione's eyes took a moment to adjust. "This is . . ."

"San Marco at night," Chirstopher finished.

Piazza San Marco had transformed. Hermione slowly turned as she took in the sight of the empty square that was lit up by thousands of light along its arches and walls. "This is gorgeous."

"I thought you might like it. Venice isn't known for its nightlife so not many people come here at night."

"Thank you, Christopher."

"You needed the distraction. Now, how about I take some pictures?"

Hermione handed him her camera –still taking in the sight before her. She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of the shutter. "Christopher."

"Smile, Hermione. Enjoy the moment."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "I should take some pictures of you," she said as she turned slightly into a different pose.

"I like the pictures with you in it."

Hermione reached out and gently pulled the camera down. She unsuccessfully tried to tug the camera out of hir hands. "Chirstopher, it's my camera."

"Aren't your friends going to ask who I am?" Christopher asked.

He held the camera out of her reach. It was then when he noticed of just how much shorter she was than him. "Not if they don't see them."

Christopher grinned. "So you want to keep me all to yourself?"

"Keep telling yourself that."

He laughed and impulsively drew her against him; the camera still out of reach. "If you want the camera so much you should ask nicely."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but at that moment she became aware of just how close they were. She took a step back and he quickly followed. The arm that held the camera had dropped to curl around her. "I hardly know you."

Christopher smiled. "Isn't that the whole point?"

* * *

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? **


End file.
